Benjamin Chapman Immigrant Ancestors
Early New England Immigrant Ancestors of Benjamin Chapman (1783-1843) and his wife Sybil Amidon (1783-1863) early farmers in Vermont. He was an early Mormon Convert from Reedsboro, VT and son of a American Revolutionary War Veteran. Great, Great Grandparents of Benjamin Chapman Chapman / Kettell Family Line # Captain Benjamin Chapman (b1621) - ( BChapman, TChapman4, TChapman3, TChapman2, TChapman1, BChapman) - Patriarch to the Chapman Baronets of Killua Castle in Ireland. His son Thomas Chapman immigrated to America. # Anne Parkinson - ( BChapman, TChapman4, TChapman3, TChapman2, TChapman1, # John Merrick (1614-1679) - ( BChapman, TChapman4, TChapman3, TChapman2, SMerrick, JMerrick) - Welsh Royal Ancestry -''' Welsh Immigrant that settled in Charlestown MA. # ''' Elizabeth Wyborne (1619-1676) - ( BChapman, TChapman4, TChapman3, TChapman2, SMerrick, EWyborne) - Welsh Immigrant that settled in Charlestown MA. # Richard Kettell (1609-1680) - ( BChapman, TChapman4, TChapman3, AKettell, # Esther Ward (1614-1679) - ( BChapman, TChapman4, TChapman3, AKettell, # James Converse (1619-1715) - ( BChapman, TChapman4, TChapman3, AKettell, # Anne Long (1623-1691) - ( BChapman, TChapman4, TChapman3, AKettell, Throop/Scrope/Cobleigh Family Line Adrian Scrope (1601-1660) was a English High Court Justice that signed death warrant of King Charles I. His son, William Throop (1628-1704) Immigrated from Nottinghamshire England to Rhode Island. He was an Early Puritan New England Immigrant and Deacon in the Church and original settler of Bristol RI. Changed surname from Scrope to Throop. # Adrian Scrope (1601-1660) - ( BChapman, TChapman4, MThroop, WThroop2, WThroop1, AScrope) - The English Regicide was the father of immigrant refugee William Throop (1628-1704). See Scrope-Throope Family Ancestry. # Mary Waller (1605-1660) - ( BChapman, TChapman4, MThroop, WThroop2, WThroop1, MWaller) # Ralph Chapman (1615-1672) - ( BChapman, TChapman4, MThroop, WThroop2, MChapman, RChapman) - English Shipright, Immigrant to America - see Ralph Chapman List. # Lydia Wells (1621-1671) - ( BChapman, TChapman4, MThroop, WThroop2, MChapman, LWells) - English Immigrant to America - see Ralph Chapman List. # GGGP 29 - Cobleigh - - ( BChapman, TChapman4, MThroop, MColyn, # GGGP 30 - Cobleigh - ( BChapman, TChapman4, MThroop, MColyn, # GGGP 31 - ( BChapman, TChapman4, MThroop, MColyn, # GGGP 32 - ( BChapman, TChapman4, MThroop, MColyn, Wilson / Sprague Family Line # William Wilson (1588-1667) - ( BChapman, DWilson, JWilson, BWilson, JWilson, WWilson) - English Immigrant to America. # Patience Stearns (1605-1675) -( BChapman, DWilson, JWilson, BWilson, JWilson, PStearns) - English Immigrant to America # Edmund James (1603-1640) - ( BChapman, DWilson, JWilson, BWilson, HJJames, EJames) - # Reana Daniels (1607-) - ( BChapman, DWilson, JWilson, BWilson, HJJames, RDaniels) - # William Sprague (1609-1675) - ( BChapman, DWilson, JWilson, ESprague, JSprague, WSprague) - English immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony # Millicent Eames (1615-1696)- ( BChapman, DWilson, JWilson, ESprague, JSprague, MEames) - English immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony # William Holbrook (1620-1699) -( BChapman, DWilson, JWilson, ESprague, EHolbrook, WHolbrook) - Immigrated from England to Massachusetts Bay Colony with his family. # Elizabeth Pitts (1625-1696) - ( BChapman, DWilson, JWilson, ESprague, EHolbrook, EPitts) - Russell / Patten Family Line # William Russell (1605-1662) - ( BChapman, DWilson, RRussell, JRussell, BRussell, WRussell) - English Immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony. # Martha Davies (1609-1694) - ( BChapman, DWilson, RRussell, JRussell, BRussell, MDavies) - English Immigrant to Massachusetts Bay Colony. # Gardner03 - ( BChapman, DWilson, RRussell, JRussell, RGardner, XGardner03) - # Gardner04 - ( BChapman, DWilson, RRussell, JRussell, RGardner, XGardner04) - # Patten05 - ( BChapman, DWilson, RRussell, EPatten, NPatten, XPatten05) - # Patten06 - ( BChapman, DWilson, RRussell, EPatten, NPatten, YPatten06) - # Hancock07 - ( BChapman, DWilson, RRussell, EPatten, SHancock07, XHancock07) - # Hancock08 - ( BChapman, DWilson, RRussell, EPatten, SHancock07, XHancock08) - Great, Great Grandparents of Sybil Amidon Amidon/Warfield Family Line # GGGP 1 - Mr Amidon - ( SAmidon2, SAmidon1, RAmidon, PAmidon, xAmidon, xAmidon) - # GGGP 2 - Mrs Amidon - ( SAmidon2, SAmidon1, RAmidon, PAmidon, xAmidon, xAmidon) - # George Harwood (1615-1714) - ( SAmidon2, SAmidon1, RAmidon, PAmidon, # Mrs Harwood - ( SAmidon2, SAmidon1, RAmidon, PAmidon, # Roger Warfield (1607-) - ( SAmidon2, SAmidon1, RAmidon, EWarfield, JWarfield, RWarfield) - # Rachel Clarke (1619-1665) - ( SAmidon2, SAmidon1, RAmidon, EWarfield, JWarfield, RClarke) - # Robert Randall (1608-1691) - ( SAmidon2, SAmidon1, RAmidon, EWarfield, HRandall, RRandall) - # Mary French (1603-1691) - ( SAmidon2, SAmidon1, RAmidon, EWarfield, HRandall, MFrench) - Hunkins Family Line # Thomas Huckins (1617-1679) - ( SAmidon2, SAmidon1, EHunkins, THunkins3, THunkins2, THuckins1) - # Rose Hyllier (1616-1687) - ( SAmidon2, SAmidon1, EHunkins, THunkins, RHyllier) - # John Chipman (1621-1708) - ( SAmidon2, SAmidon1, EHunkins, THunkins, HChipman, JChipman) - # Hope Howland (1629-1684) - ( SAmidon2, SAmidon1, EHunkins, THunkins, HChipman, HHowland) - Daughter of famous Mayflower Pilgrim -John Howland (1592-1672) # Henry Kinne (1623-1696) - ( SAmidon2, SAmidon1, EHunkins, RCanney, JKinney, HKinne) # Ann Putnam (1637-1680)- ( SAmidon2, SAmidon1, EHunkins, RCanney, JKinney, APutnam) - # Thomas Look (1622-1675) - Early New England Settler - ( SAmidon2, SAmidon1, EHunkins, RCanney, ELook, TLook). # Sarah Mary Miller (1624-1666) - - Early New England Settler - ( SAmidon2, SAmidon1, EHunkins, RCanney, ELook, SMMiller) Wood Family Line # Edward Wood (1598-1642) - ( SAmidon2, RWood, JWood, 3,2,1) # Ruth Lee (1599-1642) - ( SAmidon2, RWood, JWood, 3,2,1) # William Enos Hunt (1605-1667) - ( SAmidon2, RWood, JWood, 3,2,1) # Elizabeth Best (1607-1661) - ( SAmidon2, RWood, JWood, 3,2,1) # Robert Hazeltine (1609-1674) - ( SAmidon2, RWood, JWood, 3,2,1)- Children participated in Salem Witch Trials. # Ann Wood (1620-1684) - ( SAmidon2, RWood, JWood, 3,2,1)- # Maximilian Jewett (1607-1684) - ( SAmidon2, RWood, JWood, 3,2,1)- # Ann Field (1609-1667) - ( SAmidon2, RWood, JWood, 3,2,1)- Keith Family Line # Robert Keith (1619-1642) - ( SAmidon2, RWood, EKeith, JKeith ,2,1)- # Christine Kempt (1620-) - ( SAmidon2, RWood, EKeith, JKeith,2,1)-- # Samuel Edson (1613-1692) - ( SAmidon2, RWood, EKeith, JKeith,2,1)-- # Susanna Bickley - ( SAmidon2, RWood, EKeith, JKeith,2,1)-- # William Hodges (1624-1654) - ( SAmidon2, RWood, EKeith, MHodges, 2,1)-- # Mary Andrews (1631-1700) - ( SAmidon2, RWood, EKeith, MHodges, 2,1)-- # John Gallup (1620-1675) - ( SAmidon2, RWood, EKeith, MHodges, 2,1)-- # Hannah Lake (1621-1690) - ( SAmidon2, RWood, EKeith, MHodges, 2,1)-- Research Notes Famous Descendants * Amidon, Roger (1702-1757) - served in the company commanded by Capt Samuel Davis that marched for the relief of Fort William Henry in 1757. * Amidon, Samuel Lt (1742-1819) - (Father of Sybil) - Revolutionary War Veteran * Chapman, John, Capt (1718-1765) - (Son of TChapmanII) sea captain died in Surinam in 1765 - m. Jemima Stone * Chapman, Mary Ann (1872-1973) - ( WChapman2, WChapman1, BChapman, ) - Arizona Mormon Pioneer lived to age 101. * Chapman, Throope (1734-1794) - (Father of Benjamin) - Co-Founder of Reedsboro VT and Veteran of the 1st Conn. Reg in French-Indian Wars Campaign of 1757. * Chapman, Welcome (1805-1893) - (Son of Benjamin) - Mormon pioneer, Salt Lake Stake President Category:Ahnentafels Category:United States immigrant ancestors Category:New England immigrant ancestor trees